1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shade cutting devices and methods; and, more particularly, to portable, relatively simple and inexpensive devices for trimming shades to desired widths using a method of rotational cutting.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various apparatus and methods for adjusting the width of a window shade so that it will fit properly in a window of a particular size. Various heavy, stationary lathe-type cutting machines are known and used at permanent locations, such as stores selling window shades, to cut rolled window shades and their rollers to desired lengths. Such machines are relatively complex to operate and relatively expensive. Further, since such machines are located away from the window where a shade is to be mounted, direct measurement of the window shade by placing the window shade against the window is typically not possible and indirect measurement, increasing the possibility of error, must be relied upon. Undesirable consequences can include waste of a window shade cut too short and the need for returning to the store for a second trimming operation of a window shade cut too long.
The prior art also teaches portable window shade trimming devices, often having a relatively complex structure. Further, their relative expense makes them more suitable for tradesmen making relatively frequent use of a trimming device than for single or occasional use by a window shade consumer. The cost of such a portable trimming device in relation of the cost of a window shade is relatively significant and undesirably high for only single or occasional use.
Typical methods of operation of the apparatus of the prior art involved either a relatively complex set up of the stationary shade trimming machine or a relatively skilled operation of a portable trimming device. It would be desirable to have a relatively simple and fool proof method to be used by an untrained person at the location of the shade installation. The method should be easy to execute, provide adequate safety and produce a cut shade with an acceptable appearance.